Mikazuki Tsurumaru Tribute
by Sinsinsyrup
Summary: All things MikaTsuru. Mainly consisting of drabbles and oneshots. (I was getting thirsty and I wanted to contribute to the reading materials for this pairing)


Summary: MikaTsuru Drabbles / oneshots (I was getting thirsty and I wanted to contribute to the reading materials for this pairing)

A/N: I have to thank my friend for dropping me plot bunnies and poison to get me about into writing this out of my busy schedule. It was a joy to write and I dedicate this story to all my dear friend and all fellow thirsty MikaTsuru friends out in this world.

(This is my first time writing smut. -/hides face/-)

* * *

 **Midsummer's Night Moon**

Under the dimly moonlit night in midst of the warmth of summer, what seemed to be a peaceful night was momentarily laced with an eerie stillness. The chirping insects were silenced by an unsettling noise coming from a room. A figure was tossing and turning in his sleep... beads of perspiration forming on his pale parchment skin, plastering his white snowy hair onto the nook of his well-defined collarbone. A frown plagued the beautiful face of a porcelain doll as he struggles in his dreams…

A decorated katana rested upon a chest of a young boy who had just entered his adolescence, in an eternal slumber that he will never awaken from. Resting in the honour to his family's name and given a burial worthy of a young samurai. Together with his very own sword he was bestowed with, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Though death came early for the young teenager, but at least the young samurai and his katana will enter an eternity together in the afterlife…

However…

The peace was broken by the stirring of dirt, a scrapping sound and a loud thud. Light of the stars shone upon the tranquil darkness, to reveal the open grave of the young samurai and his beloved tachi. A shadow casted upon the pristinely decorated katana as it was pry out of its rightful owner.

"No!" The katana resonated as it was handled by another foreign pair of hands.

The fingers traced over the details on its sheath then drew the sword out to admire it. A blade that was pure and white as snow in the winter shone from the starlight and eventually dyeing itself blood red…

"STOP!" a pair of liquid gold eyes opened in shock as the young man body shot up from the nightmare he had. He brought his knees closer to his body as he tried to calm down his shaking body.

Now that he was given a body in flesh by his saniwa, Tsurumaru was experiencing a different type of surprise in his current life as a 'swordboy' if that was the closest term he can come up with? His sword spirit being personified as an individual, a real human being that is able to move, think, make choices and have emotions and that surprises him at times.

"A sword having a nightmare? I'm surprised." He tried to laugh it off shakily and eventually he lets out a sigh of relief. On normal nights, he wouldn't be alone in his quarter which was shared with his brothers from the Date clan. Fortunately, the both of them were sent on an expedition days ago. This would have been really difficult to put their worries at rest if they were to see him in this state.

It was then, he sensed another presence nearby, he tucked away the traces of weakness he had just experienced a moment ago and said, "If you're trying to surprise me, sneaking up on me like a ghost wouldn't scare me."

A chuckle came in as a reply to him, as the door panel slid to reveal the identity of the person in question. Donned in rich blue robes with crescents embroidery on the long sleeves and body of the garment, the man had with a well sculpted face that was framed by his midnight blue hair. His most striking features were his pale blue eyes that were embraced by a pair of brilliant yellow crescents. His name was Mikazuki Munechika, one of the five famous swords of Japan for its beauty.

"Ahahaha~ you took me by surprise Mikazuki! Why are you up at this hour?" Tsurumaru relaxed a little and ran his hand around the back of his neck to brush away the wet locks that were sticking to his skin.

"What a night! Isn't it really warm?" he continued, redirecting the conversation to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Indeed it is warm. I just was about to report to saniwa about our recent sortie. And… I happen to hear a cry of a ghost coming from here." Mikazuki sat in front of Tsurumaru and continued, "It was a ghost from the past that was haunting this room." placing a momentary hesitance on the other man.

"Hahaha! A ghost in my room? I believe I'm the only ghost that you will see tonight." The man joked jovially brushing it off.

"Yes. You are that ghost. And that ghost resides within you." Mikazuki placed the tip of his finger on the petite man's chest.

The other man chuckled in amusement. "If you say so, the ghost in my heart must have been a very scary one then."

"Scary enough to silence the night and stir a storm within your heart." He leaned in and whispered into Tsurumaru's ears.

"…" Tsurumaru, swallowed hard he tries to calm his throbbing heart.

"You know… It's alright to grieve for the dead..." Mikazuki gently pulls Tsurumaru into his embrace. The petite form tried to laugh from the action but he eventually gave in and broke into tears. The feelings that he had no ways to express over the centuries while in a form of a sword had finally came through tonight.

His emotions flow in an outburst of muffled sobs and cries as his hands clenched tightly onto the soft silky material, the calmness from the other man was dissipating whatever emotions that were bottled up in his tiny petite frame. All those unexpected turn of events he had experienced over centuries, he took it one surprise at a time, and there wasn't much he can do. Lesser to say he won't even know how or what to feel about it as a sword. This breakdown was a surprise for him.

Once the storm had passed, calmness took over again. Tsurumaru felt that his heart was so much at peace after the crying. Mikazuki was stroking the soft snowy white hair and comforting him closely, it felt familiar, mixed with a feeling he has been longing for. Like a dream he once had a long time ago. He sat up to look at Mikazuki, he was entranced by the man before him who was looking at him gently with those beautiful eyes. In the haze of undefined feelings, Tsurumaru leaned in to put his lips onto the other's lip. Although it was chaste contact, by the time he realised his actions he paused. He wasn't sure what to expect. Will it be a surprise?

It was as though a switch has just flipped; Mikazuki took in the contact and relished it. It was sensual, he pushed on gently moving his lips to gain more access into Tsurumaru's who responded to his desire. He then, gently laid the petite man onto the futon, his fingers tracing the nooks and crevasse of the neck and collar bone which brought a slight shiver from the other. He moved his lips to mark on the sensitive neck, Tsurumaru flushed from the contact on his neck and his pale white fingers grasp onto the midnight blue hair urging the other to continue on.

Mikazuki slid his hands into the folds of the yukata so he can access to more of that soft white skin, his fingers brushing onto the pink tip of the nipple earned him a delicate sound from Tsurumaru. He rubs on the nipples to hear more of that sound coming from the other.

Tsurumaru was equally as hungry, he undoes the knots on the Mikazuki's garment so he can have more skin contact with the other. Taking in the scent of the other, despite returning from a mission Mikazuki still has the faint smell of sakura and spring lingering on him among the musk of salt from battling hours ago. He unfastens the inner most layer of Mikazuki's garment to admire the other's well-built and muscular body and neck. He then sinks his fangs onto that beautiful well defined neckline. The taste of salt linger on his tongue as he suck onto the Mikazuki's neck it was so tasty in a strange way. He never knew that it will be so intoxicating.

Gradually, they felt heat building between the lower regions of their bodies. The need to relieve the arousal was increasing, Mikazuki removed his hakama. The cool summer night air made the aroused organ tingle and he pulls Tsurumaru's long beautiful legs to hook over his hips. Allowing each other's intuitions to take its course, their bodies begin to grind onto each other to create the friction needed to arouse the slick oozing out of the organ and coating it further. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, their long fingers interlocking with each other in the heat of the moment. Their eyes locked in a contact with an expression filled with intense desire to obtain each other's presence and essence. The room was filled the sound of with gasps for air and sound of sensual pleasure.

"Mika…zuki…" Tsurumaru whispered in the man's ear wantonly, his amber eyes glowing in yearning manner. He took in the sight of beauty before him, midnight coloured hair which glowed in the light of the summer's full moon, the crescent upon the pupil seemingly to glow brighter than the moon was looking at him in return.

Mikazuki admire his partner before him, the yukata spread apart to expose that tender and delicate body now marked with pink spots. Tsurumaru's face was tinted in pink, lips parted and looking at him in a heated gaze. It wasn't enough, they wanted more. Mikazuki's finger grasped onto Tsurumaru's aroused rod. Sheathing it with his long fingers, it earned him a yelp from the other and a moan as he moved his hands.

How can this be one sided? Tsurumaru decided to mimic the other's action and wrapped his delicate fingers around Mikazuki's twitching organ and slid it up and down in motion. Mikazuki closed his eyes and felt the pleasure from the contact made. They were both relishing the heat that was pooling and coating their fingers in the same warm slick fluid. The momentum builds up to its climax as both slid their slippery fingers to the point the organ releases its' essence across the chest of both men. It was a mess. They looked at each other with faces flushed, their breaths razzed from their activity. Tsurumaru gave playful grin and he pulls the older man onto him giving him a surprise kiss of affection. Mikazuki smiled and he hummed into the kiss and their bodies both melded together as they gradually fall into an enchanted slumber, where the insects chirp a lullaby and both swords dreamt of a time where their spirits had met a long time ago.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

* * *

Omake: ((Alert! Fujoshi saniwa not Katsugeki related))

Following day at the citadel…

There she sat, reading her prized possession that she had managed to sneaked into the citadel without getting caught by the government authority that had placed her here in this facility. A book wrapped in a lovely decorative paper, filled with all her guilty pleasures: A doujinshi. Little did she realise that someone was peeking at her curiously from her back and studying the content of her book.

"YO! What are you reading?" the other took her book and was flipping the pages and looking at the content with piped interest.

"TSURUMARU! Give that back!" she flushed red as she tried to get her precious book back. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or embarrassed to be found with it.

"I'm surprised. You mean it can be done this way too?" Tsurumaru asked casually.

"Huh?" she blinked in surprise.

"Those guys in the book. This action is what you call sex right?" he pointed to the picture of a guy inserting his rod into the other male.

She paused as she tried to digest what was taking place here. Did he seriously just ask that just so casually?! Does that mean… that… that…

Another chuckled came in and Mikazuki was also studying the content of the book with interest.

"Maybe we should try this, tonight?" he whispered into Tsurumaru's ears. Causing the other to stiffen in response, Tsurumaru brought the book up to cover his blushing face.

Saniwa had just malfunctioned from that sight that unfolded before her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I hope to hear if any of you will like more MikaTsuru fics~ Tsurumaru is my favorite swordboy ever since the release of this game. I love watching him being paired with mikazuki, Ichigo and Uguisumaru. I really love the fanarts I see and I read pieces of fanfics from time to time. For now, I'm just contributing to the reading materials for MikaTsuru with drabbles and oneshots to satisfy my thirsty soul.


End file.
